The Shy Beauty
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: I getting this couple out because they are not commonly seen around here and I also think they'd make th tightest couple!
1. Chapter One

The Shy Beauty- Chapter One

Island Sweetheart in da' house and listening to J-Lo and JaRulz…

Cause I'm real…

The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk…

Cause I'm real…

Yeah! Now that what I'm talking about! For all you _The Princess of Love_ readers, sorry but I do have a new Chapter out now! Plus, I put a new Chapter for _The Fiery Maiden_ out a few weeks ago for those of you don't know about that! 

Now, about this story! This story is about Ami and Duo. Yes, I know, its very unpredictable but I'm unpredictable so stick around to see how I'm going about to doing this!

Disclaimers note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. In addition, I do not own the song at the top of this page.

The Shy Beauty

Chapter One

The small house was quiet when Duo crept out of the house. He and his fellow Gundam Pilots were hiding in this place for a while and they were keeping their Gundam's hiding in the city of Tokyo. They had hid it in a factory that some rich person owned and had let them hide it there, probably a friend of Quatre or something.

Duo and the others were waiting for further instructions from Heero. Oz was still out there, somewhere and if they were out there… they were keeping it quiet. 

Duo sighed and he sat on the lawn and looked up into the night sky, full of stars twinkling. Trees and natures things surrounded the house; Oz can't find where they are. He lay onto the grass. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.

Half of what had him up at night pondering why he couldn't sleep was the fact that he didn't know what! He couldn't think of why he couldn't. Maybe because he was lonely all the time…

_What could it be?_

Ami sat down on her bed with her report card in hand. She sat cross-legged and she opened her report. She looked at the rows of subjects all had an A+ beside them. She was very proud of herself for doing such a good job. She sighed, though, as she lay down and looked at the ceiling above. 

She might be proud but she had this meaningless void she couldn't quite place. She'd find herself drifting away from her study books and into a daydream. She just hoped that Serena and the others haven't noticed her behavior. It would be hard to tell them about how she felt.

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking deeply. She then heard voices from outside her window. 

"Chuck! Be quiet!" Said a voice in English.

Ami got off her bed and walked towards her bedroom window. She pulled the curtains to the side and peeked out. She could see two people, a young girl and boy, both where sneaking about a house and the girl was scowling the boy.

Ami was close enough to hear them both and they had caught her attention. _Maybe their robbers_, Ami thought.

The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes while the girl had long black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes.

The boy started to smile and the girl continued scowling him. "Chuck! You're going to wake up my parents you American baka!" She said, hitting him on the shoulder. Chuck laughed and exclaimed, "I'm an American citizen! They can't do anything to me! Have you forgotten Kumi?" 

Kumi laughed and sighed, "If only you could stay…" Her eye's filled with tears as she looked away into the vast darkness of the night. Chuck heaved a sigh and held Kumi's chin with his right index finger. Kumi drew back from him and she said, "Chuck! How can we ever see each other again? Huh? Tell me! My parents will never understand!" She started to cry hysterically and when Chuck tried to get near her but she started to hit him. 

_Oh! They're lovers_, Ami thought looking at the two, _I think…_

Kumi was still hitting him and he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. She started to calm down and when they separated Chuck asked if she was okay. 

_Well,_ Ami thought, _that proves it._

"Yeah. I'm okay…"

Chuck looked at a house that had its lights turned on. He looked at Kumi and said, "We'll find a way, okay?" She nodded her head and looked into Chuck's brown eyes. He gave her a quick, deep kiss and ran off.

"I love you Kumi!" Chuck shouted out, which woke up some neighbors.

Kumi stood there, tears rolled down her check. "That's all I wanted to here, Chuck. That's all I wanted to hear…" Kumi murmured.

Ami pulled back from the window.

_Why do I feel so weird_, Ami thought, sitting on the bed.

_ _

_Maybe that's what you want! You're lonely and need some attention from someone who'll be there for you and only you…_

A little voice nagged in her mind but all Ami did was shake her head and lay onto the bed.

_No_, she thought, _love is just for people who have enough time in their lives for it._

The other voice then shouted out, _sure! Grow old to live only to be alone…_

She then curled up into a ball, clutching her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and let herself go into a pool of never-ending tears, her report card now drenched.


	2. Chapter Two

The Shy Beauty- Chapter Two

**Island Sweetheart is here again, I'm tryin' my best to keep up with my stories.**

**Disclaimers note: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!******

** **

The Shy Beauty

Chapter Two

Ami sat down across from Mina and Serena, "Hey Girl!" Mina greeted Ami. They were sitting in a coffee place and Ami had just gotten there.

"Hi…" Ami responded, placing her brown bag on top of the table. She watched the two go back to their plates of food. She smiled, she sometimes thought of those two as twin sisters or something! They were so alike that Serena could pass up, as Mina while Mina could be Serena! The only difference… Mina's more athletic than Serena.

Ami than got a vision, her mind racing through a black void. She found herself looking across at a young boy; he looked like he was about a year older than Ami and he had the most entrancing blue eyes she had ever seen.

It looked as if he was reaching out for her and calling out her name. She seemed to want to reach out too but then…

"Ami!" Serena and Mina both exclaimed. Ami snapped back to life, blinking confusedly. "Are you alright?" Serena asked Ami, concern filled her voice. Ami nodded and smiled, "I'm okay, just a little tired. I must have stayed up to late yesterday studying." 

"Are you sure?" Mina asked as her eyes searched Ami's face.

"I'm okay you guys! Really! Don't spaz out on me!" She said cheerfully. 

She got up and picked up her brown bag. "I've got to go home and study because I have a big test tomorrow over Astronomy! See ya'! She gave a hurriedly wave and scooted out of the coffee shop. Mina gave Serena a knowingly glance, "There's something wrong. Don't ya' feel it?" Serena nodded, "Ami seems to be out-of-whack. Ya' know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" Replied Mina.

Ami finally got home, went upstairs and lay across her bed. She closed her eyes and was about to doze off when she heard her computer beep. That meant she got a new E-Mail.She opened her eyes and looked across her room to see her computer on.

"Now how did the computer turn on?" She muttered under her breath. Ami shrugged the thought away and went towards her computer, pulled out her chair and sat down. She then checked her E-mail.

It said:

Dear Sailor Mercury,

I'm sorry to intrude on your solitude but I have come of some urgent news. A world is about to step into chaos's path. I've only been able to keep them away for a while but they have broken through my Mystic barrier that protected this world until now. I'm only asking you to help me. You may bring one but _only_ one of your fellow Scouts to assist you if you accept. I only hope you do. Meet me at the Muten High School grounds. 

Sincerely,

**Lady Mist**

Ami sat in front of the screen, thoughtless and confused. Who could this 'Lady Mist' be? What world? What chaos?

Ami looked above her desk at her clock on the wall, 4 pm. 

A few minutes later, Ami was standing in front of Lita's apartment. She rung the doorbell and she heard Lita yelling that she was on her way. Ami took a deep breath she could smell something sweet. She knew Lita was cooking something marvelous. 

The door finally opened and Lita stood in front of Ami were an apron and her face covered in flour. "Ami! What an unexpected surprise! Come on in!" Lita told the blue haired girl. Ami smiled and walked into the apartment.

"So your telling me that you want _me_ to go with you?" Lita asked Ami. 

Ami had just finished telling Lita about the mysterious E-Mail and Lady Mist.

Lita eyed a blue bag by Ami, "So your also telling me you _want_ to go, am I right?" Ami nodded.

Lita sighed and then said, "Well, I guess I'll come but on one condition!" Ami smiled, "What?"

Lita gave her a wink, "Will there be any _cute_ guys' in this other world?" 

*****

This was kind of short but _next_ time I'll make it longer. Speaking of next time, Chapter two is when Ami and Lita meet the mysterious 'Lady Mist'. Please R/R cause I need the extra boast of confidence!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam because I just don't.

The Shy Beauty

Chapter Three

A young woman stood in front of Muten High School and saw no one. She heaved a heavy sigh; the wind blew through her blue hair. She wore a black vest with a white skirt that fell to her white sandaled feet. She held a blue umbrella above her head; its edge was laced with white lace.

She looked up thoughtfully up into the sky and closed her eyes. 

Ami and Lita rounded the corner of Muten High and stood before its front double doors. They carried small bags with them and both were feeling strange.

Lita put down her bag on a nearby bench and sat down next to it. Ami sighed and she sat down next to Lita. "Are you feeling okay Ames?" Lita asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes but I just remembered that Lady Mist didn't put down a specific time to meet her!" Ami exclaimed, shaking her head. 

Lita laughed, "Its okay. Maybe this is some kind of test Luna and Artimis dug up!" 

Ami smiled a bit, "Probably…"

They then heard an odd humming coming from behind them and they quickly turned around to see a young girl about a year younger then Ami and Lita and she looked a lot like Ami but with longer hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up into the sky and in a thoughtful pose.

She suddenly smiled and said, "I knew you would come." 

"Are you Lady Mist?" Ami asked confusedly.

"Yes, and I'm very pleased that you choose to come," she looked at Lita, "and I knew you'd pick Lita." 

Lita just stared at her in wonderment since she's never seen her in all her life but she knew Lita's name! Though, she did look familiar and she seemed to look as soft and calm as Ami dose. Could the two be related?

Ami also noticed the similarities between this young lady and herself, and she seemed definitely familiar. 

Lady Mist closed her umbrella and then said, "Please don't ask any questions. The only thing I'll tell you are that you two will go to a world is very different from the one you know now."

She placed her umbrella on nearby bench, then, she placed her hands together in a prayer formation. She then pulled them apart slowly the she quickly closed them together and pulled them back away from each other. A blue light showed between her hands, a portal opened behind her that looked like a gate. 

Finally, the blue light disappeared and a key lay in front of Ami and Lita. Lady Mist took it from where it was suspended in the air.

Ami and Lita glanced at each other. 

Lady Mist held up the key towards Ami, "This will open the gate behind me. I'll warn you, however, that this mission is dangerous." 

Lady Mist paused, "You will be meeting with a world of war, you will learn more about it as you are there. You must keep alert at all times because this new evil is something no one in that world had ever came across. I will come later on but till then.... you're on your own."

Lita nodded in acknowledgement but she then thought of something, "What about the other Scouts?" She asked. 

"The other Scouts shall be notified," Lady Mist assured Lita.  Ami looked at the gate as she took the key from Lady Mist. 

"Is there anything we should know?" Ami asked Lady Mist. Lady Mist smiled, "You will also meet five young boys but I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"I must leave now," Lady Mist told the two, "Just put the key into the keyhole and walk through. Good-bye for now." And with that, Lady Mist disappeared in a cloud of blue stars and all the stood in front of them was the Gate.

Lita looked over at Ami, "Ready Ames?" 

Ami nodded as she put in the key and pushed the gate opened.

As they walked through the door, the light engulfed them with the gate closing behind and disappearing.

The road seemed to get worse as the rain kept pouring while Heero kept trying to drive on the wet road. Duo was in the front seat next to him and Quatre was in the back with Trowa and Wufei.

They were all going into downtown Yokohama in the country of Japan on Earth. Their Gundam's were hid deep in the forest, safe from Oz.    

Duo cursed as he felt the front of the car jerk up again for the fourth time. "Damn it, Heero, I can drive better than you," Duo told Heero who seemed not to be listening to him.

Duo sighed, "If we're on the verge of being smashed into a tree, don't blame it on me!"

Just then, they all heard the car sputter. "What's wrong with the car?" Quatre asked Heero. 

Heero glanced at the gas gage to see it was nearly empty.

Heero didn't say anything as he pulled off the road, parked and asked, "Whose job was it to fill the gas tank?" Everyone looked at Duo who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  

Duo finally burst out, "I forgot, okay?" Quatre sighed, "I guess we're all walking." Wufei grumbled, "We should tie Duo out here to a tree and get him tomorrow. Maybe this'll teach him not to forget things or should we have him dangling him from a cliff?"

"Shut up, Wu-man!" Duo snapped.

Wufei smirked, "What a loser," he said under his breath.

Duo crossed his arms and looked straight ahead, "Lets just-" Duo was interrupted as he looked out to see a light flash brightly in the dark forest. The light was so intense that everyone had taken notice, the light had blinded Duo and the rest of his companions for a second but the next moment, it was gone…

Heero rubbed his eyes as Duo opened his eyes and looked amongst his fellow companions. He asked, "What was that?" No one said a word so Duo looked back forward.

Ami and Lita lay on the wet ground and the only thing protecting them from the rain was a blue light-shield surrounding them.

Ami opened her eyes, _that time void is quite something_, she thought. 

Lita stood up as the shield broke away, "Lady Mist could've at least provided us with an umbrella." Ami also stood up also, already drenched wet from head to toe, "I wonder how we'll going to get through-" She added.

"Hello?" A voice shouted out amongst the trees and in between the crack of thunder.

Lita and Ami froze, not moving one inch to have them to be detected by the voice. Lita held up her hands in a fighting stance as Ami braced herself for the worst. A streak of lightning brightened up the area, Ami could spot a pair of blue eyes in the trees and some others.

Lita growled as she threw her arm distinctively in front Ami, "We got some company. If things get rough," Lita glanced back at Ami. 

Ami's eyes shimmered fearful, pleading look, "There is no way I am leaving you!"

Before Lita could answer, Lita felt a hard, cold metal object put against her head. "Move," the voice said, "and your dead." 

Ami couldn't see much but she heard the voice loud and clear. "Lita!" She dried out. She was about to move when she suddenly felt a hand around her waist and neck then… everything turned black.

Lita woke up groggily to look up at a white ceiling that looked somewhat unfamiliar. Lita sat up and rubbed her eyes, everything was blurry but as her eyes cleared she gasped. Lita was in a large canopy bed with velvet covers, and feathery pillows. The room was gigantic with another bed on the right of her, a chandelier and a large dresser with a mirror. Lita looked at the other bed to see Ami soundly asleep. "Can we be in heaven?" Lit asked confusedly. 

"Not really but its close with Master Quatre being rich and all." Said a female voice softly from Lita's left. Lita turned startled to see an elderly woman with a long black dress and a white apron.

Lita than heard Ami groan. Lita tore out of her bed and rush to Ami's bedside to find Ami only waking up. Lita gave a sigh of relief then she smiled as Ami opened her eyes, "Hey Ames." Lita said happily. Ami smiled faintly and sat up to find she gasping at what Lita had seen also.

Lita heard the other lady say, "Master Quatre has appointed me to see to your well being before breakfast today."

Lita was about to ask the lady about who was Quatre but thought against it. They'd find out later.

"May I ask when is breakfast?" Lita asked.

The lady nodded her head, "In a few minutes. I will collect your things that you had brought that we dried for you." Then the lady briskly left the room. 

Ami groaned as she pressed her hand to her forehead at the aggravating pain growing in her head. Lita winced, "I feel like pudding." 

Ami nodded her head knowingly, "I've got a headache to last a lifetime."

"I wonder why were here?" Ami asked Lita. 

Lita growled as she remembered last night, "They got a lot of explaining to do whoever is it that took us here." 

Duo calmly looked at Quatre's maid who had just came from checking on the two girls, "So they're okay?" Duo asked her. 

"They are alright. They seem like nice girls… I wonder how you and the rest of your friends came about them…" 

Duo slid his hand to the back of his head nervously, "We kind of just met them… um, in the forest alone." 

The maid sighed, "Well, I must be off and please have Master Quatre be informed that the two ladies will attend breakfast this mourning." 

Duo gave a nod and the maid was off.

Duo walked to Quatre's den to find all four pilots there. 

"So how are the two girls, Duo?" Quatre asked him. 

Duo scratched his head as he said, "Pretty okay from what I hear from Manny, the maid taking care of them." 

Quatre's eyes ceased from worry and said, "So they'll be attending breakfast?" 

Duo shook his head up and down, "Yeah."

"I still think their Oz spies." Heero's familiar grunt could be heard.

Duo groaned, "Not again. You saw them! They were both drenching wet and all they had with them were bags of clothing!"

Duo flashed back… Heero, Trowa and himself had spotted the two in the clearing. Heero silently crept up towards the tall brunette and held her up with a gun and as he gave the smaller girl a sleep-grip as Trowa held her around the waist from falling.

Then the taller one swung around trying to hit Heero but almost hit Trowa as she fell down into Trowa's other free arm and caught her with the smaller one wrapped in his right arm. The whole thing was so muddy so Duo couldn't actually see their faces. 

They had carried them back to where Wufei, at the then-working car, and Quatre in the front with a frown. Quatre decided it was best to have them go to his place.

"I agree with Duo," Trowa pronounced.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Trowa, who was man of few words. 

But Trowa's face didn't betray him, his eyes stayed straight ahead through the sunlit window.

"The tall one seems very protective of the smaller one," Trowa tilted his head so that he was staring at his companions. "And the smaller one went down quickly. Oz soldiers are very well trained for the sleep hold Heero did."

"Yes," Quatre smiled at Trowa, "That is true. And besides, we'll see once they come down."

Thanks for reading and I ask you, reader, to please Review. Positive or Negative because I need to make my stories better then ever!

Island Sweetheart


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Gundam or Sailor Moon.

The Shy Beauty Chapter Four 

Ami slid on her blue pants that the maids brought in from drying them. "Lita," Ami started, "I wonder if those people who took us here are those five guys Lady Mist told us about."

Lita shrugged, "I really couldn't see a thing last night."

Ami moved her head around and massaged her neck. "I do remember a pinch at my neck," Ami stated as she massaged her neck.

Lita buttoned up her blouse as she looked at Ami, "Lets just hurry up and get downstairs. I'd like to meet the people and give them a piece of my mind."

Ami smiled teasingly and said, "A piece of your mind? I thought you had a headache!"

Lita groaned at the bad pun but smiled as she threw her pillow at Ami's head. 

"Master Quatre," Quatre looked up to see a young maid, "Yes?" Quatre said. "Miss Ami Mizuno and Miss Lita Kino."

Ami and Lita entered the room and Duo let out a loud, approving whistle. Wufei glance up and looked back down. Trowa didn't say anything or look; he kept staring out the window. Quatre was giving Duo a 'don't-be-rude' look and Heero just grunted.

Quatre walked towards Ami and Lita, he smiled, "I'm Quatre Winner. I'm sorry for last night but we-"

"Had some car trouble. Someone stole our car and we found it and thought it was you." Wufei said simply. 

Quatre glanced at Wufei quickly then glanced at Lita and Ami, "I'm really sorry and I ask if you both would stay here as my guests as payback for our behavior."

Lita couldn't help but smile at Quatre, "It's alright… I guess it would look a lot like that coming from where we were and how it looked."

"Why were you two out there?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Well," Lita looked helplessly at Ami. 

Ami then added quickly, "We were taking a walk."

"Out in the middle of the country?" Wufei asked as he eyed the two.

Lita flexed an arm muscle and smiled, "So, we like the exercise… I dragged Ami out there so that we could warm up." 

Duo broke the tension when he shouted out, "Food! I smell food!" Ami, giggling, looked at Duo. Duo heard Ami and looked at her. Ami quickly turned red and looked to the ground. Duo laughed to himself.

Quatre shook his head and said with a smile, "Duo's right. We should get to breakfast."

They all followed Quatre through the hugest hallway Lita and Ami had ever seen and into the most elegant dinning room they'd ever been in!

"Quatre," Lita told Quatre, "you've got a beautiful house."

Quatre smiled at Lita, "Oh, this is just one of the few that I keep here down on the Earth."

Lita and Ami looked at each other but didn't say anything. 

As they sat down to eat, Lita and Ami could feel the stares coming from Heero and Wufei. Ami sat at the edge of the table with Lita on her left hand side. To Ami's surprise, Duo sat across from her, next to Duo was Wufei. Trowa sat next to Wufei and Heero sat next to Lita. Quatre sat at the head of the table.

The maids brought in trays of food, the smell filling the air with sweet scents such as eggs, sausage and bacon.

The maids set their plates in front of them, one boy servant put a plate in front of Ami and Ami replied a thank-you. The boy looked at Ami, blushed and stammered a thank-you. Ami didn't' take notice but the people around her did. Lita was giggling when the boy walked out.

But silence took over. Quatre then started, "So, Miss Kino-"

Lita held up a hand, "Please, Lita will be much better and call my friend here Ami."

"I wonder what _really _brings you two here?"

Lita sighed, "We're coming here to visit." Ami nodded.

"Really?" Wufei asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

Duo kicked Wufei in the shin. Wufei grunted from the pain.

Ami spoke up, "We're actually trying to find a place to stay." 

Lita quickly shook her head yes, "And so we we're just trying to get here before the rain hit but our own car broke down while we were out buying something to eat from the last town." She added.

"I'm sorry," Quatre's eyes grew with thought. 

"I think you should stay here in my home," Quatre finally stated after a few seconds. 

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed except for Trowa. 

Quatre nodded his head as if it were final, "Yes. I'm staying here with these guys for a while." Heero and Wufei shot Quatre warning glances. 

Quatre shrugged, "I mean… until you two find your own place."

Lita and Ami didn't know what to say… they'd never met anyone so deliberately wanting to help and who didn't even know them that well and still wanting to.

Ami smiled graciously as well as Lita. 

"Sure, um… if it isn't too much trouble-"

"Not at all," Quatre said with a grin. Heero didn't say anything, but his eyes shot from Ami to Lita and back and forth. Wufei huffed, Trowa just kept on eating and Duo was laughing.

"Alright!" Duo shouted, waving his fork over his head. "We get some beauties in the house besides myself, of course."

Lita and Ami giggled, "We appreciate your offer, Quatre." Lita smiled at the blonde.

Quatre nodded his head and smiled.

"Mission 408972 isn't going as planned." A young lady with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes said to a large man. She wore a plan gray suit top and a short gray skirt that was a few inches above her knees and she had on gray shoes. Her red hair was pulled into a tight professional cross-bun with two strands of hair came down from the top of her head. She was the height of about five-eight, pretty tall for a woman, and cream-colored skin. 

The large man stood six-feet tall, towering over the redhead. He wore the traditional business suit, dark blue and black shoes. He had a dark tan with sun-kissed blonde-brown hair and light blue crystal-like eyes that showed pure ice.

The large man sat down at his desk and turned around, his back facing the lady.

"Then get it back on track, Miss Kay." He replied, his voice, deep like the sea. "I haven't got the effort to do _everything_ myself. Just do whatever you can."

Miss Kay shifted her weight to one leg as she pulled her fist up to her hip and narrowed her eyes. "The K-4's infiltrated the database with some sort of code or some sort. We can't have the men work their tales off trying to decode something that might take years!"

"Miss Kay!" Shouted the large man. "Just do it."

Miss Melissa Kay, or otherwise known as _Athena_, was used to her boss yelling and tantrums. She wasn't called after the goddess of warfare and wisdom for nothing! She'd come a long way to getting the title and job. It required much concentration, work and effort to get to where she was at now. 

Miss Kay crossed her arms as she waited for her boss to give more instruction. 

The Boss chuckled, "I trust you, Miss Kay, because you've always known what to do… so, I know you'll do the right thing."

Miss Kay's lips twitched, just a bit. "Like I always do." And she left the Boss alone.

The creature was vile, disgusting and gooey… It stank of mold and decaying things. It resembled a large dinosaur with large teeth. It was dark red, as in the color of blood, but it's eyes were the color of a yellow-orange. He shot form space and fell into a volcano in Hawaii. He now roams underground looking for food… made of energy.

Following the creature is a light the color of white light and black.

Ami silently got out from her bed and checked on Lita. Lita was sound asleep, her face burrowing against her pillow. The moon was full and it shone through the windows so Ami didn't have to turn on the light to find her way. Ami walked out of the room and closed the door with nothing more than a squeak. As Ami turned around, she bumped straight into something.

"Ahhh!" Ami screamed and flew flat down on her rear. Ami looked up to see only Trowa and she closed her eyes and put a hand to her mouth than her chest. Trowa was wearing gray boxers and a gray beater shirt. She was breathing hard from the surprise. Ami had on baggy, light-blue pajama pants and a large, oversized dark blue shirt.

Trowa raised a brow at the blue haired girl on the floor. "Sorry," Trowa said gruffly. Ami gave him a weak smile, "It's quite alright. I'm just jumpy sometimes." 

Trowa, not knowing weather to leave or stay, held his hand out.

Ami put her hand into his and was helped up. 

"I was going to the rest room."

Just then, the door to Ami's room opened, and Lita's head popped out. Her hair had come out from her ponytail, which was now a bit tumbled. Looking sleepy and her face flushed from the sleep Lita turned her eyes towards Trowa and smiled. "Oh, Trowa, right?"

Trowa, obviously surprised at Lita, looking so tousled and  looking like a person who just wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. He was also surprised at her 'so-called' pajamas. It consisted of a loose baggy navy-blue shirt that was apparently made the shirt seem for a giant so it slid off on shoulder. And she wore very _short_ white shorts. 

Lita didn't notice Trowa's sudden awkwardness, and neither did Ami. 

Lita stepped up next to Trowa and he could smell a sweet smell of raspberries or strawberries coming from Lita. The scent was driving his brain into overdrive.

"So what's going out here? I heard a scream and I came out here to see what the problem was." Lita yawned and looked at the two. 

I bumped into Trowa and I was surprised." Ami exclaimed. She brushed a few strands of loose hair from her eyes. 

Lita rubbed her eyes, "Where were you going, Ames?"

"To the restroom."

Lita finished rubbing her eyes and opened them. "Since I'm up," Lita looked at Trowa, "You show us the way, Trowa. I might as well go splash some water on my face."

Trowa overcame his unease and showed them the way. 

Then Ami felt something wrong was going on…

Lita felt something, also, because she perked up. They all passed by a window and five large men broke through it. 

Ami started to scream as Lita pushed her and Ami out of the way. Trowa flew to the other side. A loud alarm rang through the house.

Duo jumped out of his bed. "Damn it," Duo shouted, "I can never get a second of sleep around here!" Duo didn't think to get a shirt on but he did pull sweatpants over his boxers and grabbed a gun from under his bed. 

Trowa quickly got up and was instantly grabbed from behind the back by one of the guys. Trowa flipped the guy over and turned to help the girls when he saw Lita slam two guys into the wall by flipping them over her head.

Trowa just stood there in utter shock.

Lita, spotting Trowa from the corner of her eye, turned to him. Lita smiled at him and gave him the V-sign and then winked.

"Took some self-defense classes back home."

For the first time, that Lita had ever seen, Trowa smiled. He shook he head and then ducked from a few spikes one man threw at him.

Quatre reached the incident he threw a punch at one who twirled Quatre's way.

Ami spun from the grip from a man, swung her foot into the face of another man in black, and ducked from a different man's high kick.

Heero, Wufei and Duo arrived with guns and shot at a few guys. Ami started to yell and duck as the same with Lita. "Raise your hands!" Heero shouted out.

The men in black dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

Heero his eyes gazed at the masked faces. Heero walked up to one of the guys and pulled the mask off of one and out from under a full head of dark fiery red hair fell around the shoulders of the supposed 'guy.'

"Who are you all??" Heero asked in a demanding tone. Heero didn't seem surprised but everyone else sure was. And just to make his order thought through, Heero pressed his gun's point into the woman's throat.

"Athena." The lady glanced at Heero and everyone else frigidly. "Athena Kay. I'm here for the K-4's."

"Who do you work for?" Heero said. 

"Silverton. Silverton 746. Division 4." 

Athena felt her lip bleeding. She licked her lips and could taste the trickle of blood. Athena shot Lita and Ami cold, dark looks. Athena was the one who Lita slammed into the wall and Athena was also the person Ami had kicked in the face and gave her the bloody lip.

"What are the K-4's?"

Athena growled, "How should I know? I just do my job. I only do the killing, stealing or destroying."

"I would have done my mission successfully if it weren't for those tramps!" Athena growled as she shot Lita and Ami death glares.

Lita's hands shot up, "You started this mess yourself, honey." 

Heero glanced back at Athena, "Prepare to be destroyed-"

"Heero!" Quatre shouted for Heero to stop. "You can't! I ask you to not do it here in front of these girls and not in my own home."

Heero glanced at he blonde companion. He grunted but nodded his head.

Quatre turned to Duo, "Get the girls into their rooms, will you please?"

Duo sighed, he wanted to be where the action would most likely be but he agreed. 

Duo smiled at the two girls and said, "Come on. I'll get you back to your rooms."

Neither Lita nor Ami protested but unlike Lita, Ami was quite uncomfortable to be led by a shirtless boy who was making her cheeks burn.

As they neared the girls' room, Duo turned to them. "We'll explain things in the mourning."

Lita went inside but Ami stopped her first to tell her something and then Lita nodded and went inside.

Ami turned to Duo. And with her eyes down on the floor, Ami asked, "I'm sorry to bother you again but…"

Duo raised a brow, "Yeah…"

Ami felt the heat in her cheeks grow hotter. "The reason I was there was to use the restroom and… I, um…" Ami stammered and kept on blushing.

Duo's face showed nothing but confusion until he realized what Ami was trying to say. "Oh… Oh! I see! You want to… Oh, okay…"

Duo laughed, "Okay. Follow me."

Ami flushed even harder that she thought she might faint at any minute.

Duo, remembering he was carrying a gun in his hand, put it in his sweatpants pocket. "I'm sorry for the disturbance today." Duo smiled reassuringly at Ami, "It's not always that crazy around here."

Ami smiled, "I'm sure it isn't."

Duo was going to say something so he turned to look at Ami but was taken by surprise at how lovely and fragile she looked. Duo couldn't help but stare at how Ami's bangs would get into her eyes way and she'd brush it away lightly, her eyes showed a sort of innocence and purity. Not at all like most girls Duo knew. 

Duo suddenly looked away, straight ahead actually. "So, Ami… tell me about yourself."

Ami sighed, "Complicated."

Duo glanced at Ami, "Huh?"

Ami laughed, "That's the one word for my life and myself. Complicated."

Duo smiled, "Like a puzzle needing to be fixed, right?"

Ami nodded, "You could say that."

"Complicated," Duo grinned larger, "Seems as if you've just summarized my life in one word as well."

Ami kept giving Duo sideway glances. Duo looked like a movie star to Ami, his goofy grin and sense of humor. He had strong arms that topped it off with large, wide palmed hands. He had beautiful muscles that made Ami's cheeks burn all over again. 

Ami smiled as they reached the bathroom. Ami was about to enter when Duo said, "I'm staying outside here. Make sure nothing happens like earlier."

Ami nodded and went inside. 

Duo leaned against the wall as he thought. He couldn't remember that last time he ever talked to a girl without having to gag at how snotty she was or gawk at how dumb she was. Duo smiled as he remembered Hilde and her company. But to his dismay and hers, they felt like brothers and sisters. There could never be a relationship between them.

Duo sighed. He had to face facts; he missed having a female companion. 

He missed having a girlfriend…

Duo heard the door open he and he stood up straight. Ami stepped out of the bathroom, "K, I'm through."

Duo shrugged, "Lets go then."

They walked in silence, something that eased Duo's mind for some odd reason. Once they reached Ami and Lita's room, Ami thanked Duo and went into her room.

Ami closed the door behind her and by surprise, she heard giggling. Ami turned around to see Lita.

"You're red, Ami."

Ami blushed even harder, "Oh stop…"

"Ami," Lita grabbed her friend's hands, "You are one of my best friends and I know you like that back of my hand. A cute shirtless guy with an amazing body just walked around this house with you. You've been burning red and you know it."

Ami grinned, "I hate you."

"No, you just hate the fact that when you talk to guys besides the fact that Duo was shirtless. You have the tendency to blush, stutter and turn even _more _bashful then you were before! And you _know_ that _I_ know that."

Ami shook her head, "No, I really do hate you."

Lita laughed, "Yeah, I know. What would do without me, Ames?"

Ami laughed and teasingly said, "A whole lot better, that's for sure."

Lita pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes, "You made a funny! I've taught you well…"

They both burst out with laughter that was so loud and affectionate that the boys, wherever they were, could hear it and only wonder about what those two crazy girls were laughing about.  

Please Review! Thank you for reading and if you do so, for responding!

Island Sweetheart


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Gundam nor do I own Sailor Moon. I'm giving some spotlight to Ames girl Lita!

The Shy Beauty 

Chapter Five

They both slept through the night without any disturbance but Lita awoke up at the crack of dawn. The night was still fresh on her mind however, and from the aches that she felt from last night meant she had to work out. She slipped on a white athletic shirt that showed her stomach and light-green jogging pants with a white trip going down the side and white sneakers and grabbed white towel from her bag.

Lita woke Ami to tell her that she was leaving to go outside. She then headed off.

As she walked through the halls she passed by Trowa's room. Trowa happened to be awake and heard her pass by. Curious and apprehensive, he put on black sweats over his boxers, white beater shirt, and put on black running shoes. He decided to start his day on following her.

Lita walked out of the house and inhaled a large amount of air. As she exhaled she stood back to look at the rising sunrise. The purples, reds, and yellows always calmed her. Lita looked at her surroundings to see vast fields and a forest nearby.

A forest, Lita thought to herself, perfect!

She walked slowly towards the forest just to take in the scenery she was in. But as Lita reached the forest she took out her fingerless gloves from her pocket and put them on. Lita rounded her head and moved her shoulders back and forth for stretch. 

Lita then stood there for a minute or two to breathe in deep and exhale. Then in a blink of an eye, she attached with flying fists in the air. Her movements were fluid and precise. She then threw her leg up for a roundhouse kick to her opponent made of air. She then jumped up, threw her leg out to kick and the switched to the other leg to hit the other side of the face. She then bent down and shot her fists in front of her with full force. 

It went on for an hour or so until she stopped with a last kick and punch. 

Trowa made the mistake of stepping backwards and stepping on a twig.

Lita sprung around and got into her fighting stance. "Who's there?" She shouted out.

Lita saw Trowa step our from behind a tree. Lita sighed with relief, "Oh, good. I thought you were some wacko ready to jump me."

Trowa didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

Lita smiled at him, "Well, how long have you've been here?"

Trowa didn't say anything for second, "Just came out for a walk. Haven't been out here long. Spotted you here while I was passing by." He finally said. 

Lita took her towel from a branch of a tree and wiped her face. "I guess I'll join you on that walk, if you don't mind, do you?"

Trowa nodded. 

He turned to leave as Lita caught up with him. They walked out of the forest and went into one of Quatre's gardens out back on the west fields of the house.

The sun was now in the sky amongst the blue and white and warming the faces of Lita and Trowa. Trowa heard Lita sigh and he looked at her. 

Her eyes were closed so that she was now soaking the rays of the sun. A light breeze came in, blowing through Lita's hair a bit making her lips curve into a smile.

Trowa liked how her cheeks were rosy from the exercise and her hair blew through the wind. Trowa thought her peaceful and unmoved with a soft touch…

"It's nice out here," Lita said to Trowa.

Trowa didn't say anything.

Lita didn't seem to mind. She then said, "You don't talk very much, do you?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Unless I've got something to say," Trowa shrugged, "Then I'll say something."

Lita smiled, "Really?" 

Trowa faced straight ahead. 

Lita changed the subject, "Trowa?" She glanced to see Trowa gaze her way.

"What happened last night? Who were those people?"

Trowa waited a beat, "I can't tell you." He finally said. 

Lita sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anything else from him. 

She then smiled, "Trowa, if I ask one question, will you answer it?"

"Depends on the question."

Lita shrugged. "It has nothing to do with last night. But it's personal."

Trowa nodded slightly. 

Lita turned to look at him so that she and him stopped walking. "Why are you so," she gazed at him, "far away?"

Trowa looked at Lita before he spoke. "You're going have to rephrase that question," he started to walk off.

Lita caught up to him, "You're distant and I want to know why." 

"I'm sorry Miss-"

Lita held up her hand, "Just Lita."

Trowa glanced at her, "Lita, you've just met me and already you ask more than you should."

Lita pursed her lips, "It's just its been bothering me." She paused.

Trowa glanced at her again, "What has?"

Lita turned her head so that she looked deep into his eyes. "Those eyes of yours, they've been bothering me for awhile."

"My eyes?" Trowa didn't show that he was confused but he let it show just a bit in his voice.

Lita stared at the green that was a bit darker than hers and cocked her head to the side. "There's nothing, just miles of green. You show nothing unlike Quatre, full of heart and innocence. Heero is just a pit of seriousness and something like mortality."

Lita carried on, turning her eyes back up to the sky. "Duo is all laugh and life, a joke up his sleeve, cute and flirtatious, all the opposite. Wufei is made up of a sense of pride, I can see it like I can plainly see the sun on a clear, blue-skied day."

Trowa looked at Lita, surprised to know that she could see all that in just a day or two. 

Lita then looked at Trowa also. "You, Trowa, happen to be mysterious. More than Heero! You talk little, you don't stare too long but just enough for you to judge and not be noticed. I could sense, however, that you where trying to sum Ami and me up. Your thoughts grew deeper last night because you saw us two defend ourselves and come out of the situation with out a single scratch or tear."

Trowa stared back out into the open. 

"Your observant, very good at it." Lita added, "I can tell that you know a lot about me and Ami just by seeing us for a few days."

Trowa didn't say it or show it but he was again stunned that she said what he was just thinking about her.

"As the same with you," Trowa told his companion. 

Lita spotted a large rock next to a tree with shade. The sun had come out hard; bursting streams of sunlight and the air was warming. She walked towards it and sat down.

"So tell me, Trowa." Lita grinned, "What do you think of Ami and me?"

Trowa raised a brow at the young girl and said, "Interested in what I've got to say?"

"You barely do so, so yes, maybe."

Trowa nodded and sat down next to Lita. "Ami's quiet and observant. I can see she's a lot like me." Trowa paused then went on, "She looks to be sweet and innocent like Quatre, a heart probably as pure as his. She looks wise, I can see it in _her_ eyes."

Lita laughed softly, "You are very much right, she is also a great friend. And a great listener."

Trowa added, "Like me, also. I like to listen." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two hooked up," Lita laughed out loud, jokingly.

Trowa gave Lita a look she couldn't read. "No, not really. It would never work out."

This time, it was Lita's time to raise a brow, "Really?" She cocked her head to the side again whilst few strands of her loose hair fell in front of her face. 

"Another story for another time," Trowa told her.

Lita grinned, "I guess you want to keep me in suspense."

"Likewise."

Lita shrugged, "If so, you'll see."

Back in the house where Ami awoke in the room with a yawn and a stretch just as the door opened. Thinking it was one of the maids Ami went to open it.

"Hold on," she said, opening the door. 

"Lady Mist?" She asked.

Ami stepped back in to let in the lady of blue in, her long hair sweeping in behind her.

Lady Mist smiled, "Ami, nice to see you."

Ami looked incredulous, "What- how…" 

Mist laughed, "Don't worry. No one saw me, not that I've anything to hide since I am one of great power." Her eye's twinkled with laughter.

Ami closed it behind her. 

"I've come with information pertaining on what you need to know… for now." Lady Mist sat on Lita's bed. "You will encounter a man, he is a threat to your future and I'm telling you that you will need all the help you can get. He means the unbalance of your world and this world. His name is Ethan Kingston."

Ami nodded.

Lady Mist crossed her ankles to the side, like a real lady. "I need you to join powers with this group of Gundam pilots. It's now part of your destiny as well as Lita's."

Ami blinked, "They are a part of my destiny?"

"And Lita's." Mist added.

Ami sighed, "Everything's changing, so fast."

Lady Mist smiled softly, "I'm sorry to bring such news to you in such a short time."

Ami shook her head, "It's alright. I'll survive. This is for many lives that may be lost against this man." 

Lady Mist blinked and then laughed quietly. "Your exactly like my superiors told me you would be like."  

"Never questioning anything good and a soul of an angel."

Ami blushed, "I never can take compliments very good but thank you."

Lady Mist nodded, "I'll keep in touch." She then evaporated into the air with blue lights and then she was gone.

There was a knock at Ami's door and a loud, "HEY! WAKE UP!" 

The door then opened with Duo coming in like the goof he is.

"Good mourning, Beautiful!"

Ami blinked and turned red.

Duo grinned at the blue-haired girl and crossed his arms, "I see you've just woken up."

"Yes," Ami tried to inch towards her bed, hoping to jump into it and hide. She'd never been in a room by herself with another boy unless it was for tutoring. 

But those boys were in grade school!

Duo, however, just stood there with pure amusement on his face. "I've been sent again to escort you."

He wore a dark navy-blue shirt and jeans, which was a much better outfit that suited Ami, covering more than last night!

"Well," Ami coughed, "I need to… um, change…"

Duo blinked. "And?"

Ami blushed. 

She should have known.

Duo was expert… Ami blushed even harder from the thought of it.

Finally, realization dawned on Duo's face. 

"OH! Oh, I didn't," Duo made hand motions to the door. "I'll just wait outside."

"That would be wise," Ami, said softly, red-faced. 

 Duo grinned, "Yeah." He stepped out of the door.

Ami let out a breath of relief as she started to change. 

Duo leaned against the wall but it was only a minute or two when Ami stepped out. Ami came out and as she closed the door she looked to the side. 

Duo gazed at the girl with a look of surprise on his face. 

Ami caught the look and cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Duo blinked. Usually when he waited for a girl, Duo had to wait for half and hour or maybe even two! 

Ami, however, looked neat but not overdone. She wore a simple one-piece, sky-blue dress with dark blue flowers at the hem where it stopped at mid-thigh. On her feet she wore sky-blue sandals and a silver anklet around her ankle. One side of her hair held a blue-studded barrette. 

"You…" Duo started.

"I?"

Duo scratched his head, "You don't want to dress up or anything?"

Ami blinked, "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"No, it's just that you're not like most girls." Duo explained, "Most girls take forever to get dressed!"

"Oh," Ami shrugged, "I didn't want to keep you waiting. I know how it feels like to wait for a long time."

Duo smiled warmly, "Nice to know that I'm thought of."

Ami blushed again so she automatically looked down at her feet.

Duo grinned at Ami, "Lets get going before Quatre worries and sends an army here to check on us."

Ami nodded and followed Duo's lead.

As they entered the dinning room, Ami spotted Lita walking in from the front door with a mourning exercise glow illuminating from her. Ami smiled at her but it grew into a questionable smile when Trowa followed in after Lita.

Duo glanced at Lita and Trowa with a causal smile but stopped in his tracks and did a double take! 

"Where have _you_ two been?" Duo asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lita blinked, Trowa raised a brow, and Ami turned crimson red all over again. 

Ami yelled at herself in her head. She needed to stop blushing.

Duo threw an arm around Trowa's neck, "Never knew you had it in you, man!"

Trowa coughed, realizing what Duo was babbling on about.

Lita grinned with a faint red tinting her cheeks while Ami's cheeks burned like the red flames of a fire. 

"Well," Lita surprising Trowa, "That would be our business and not _yours_."

For a second time, Trowa was caught off guard and smiled. That warm smile that seemed to creep up through Lita's veins and make her heart do a flip and sing opera at the drop of a dime.

Duo didn't catch it and Ami was too busy looking down at the floor.

Quatre came from out of the dinning room with a smile, "Come in everyone. Breakfast is served."

Quatre stopped in his tracks to see the foursome in a funny state. Trowa was wrapped in Duo's arm who was laughing at Lita's comment. Ami was looking feverish, all red in the face. Lita was ginning from ear-to-ear like she had just been given the greatest gift in the world.

And Trowa…

Well, Trowa was Trowa. 

Lita grinned and linked her arm with Trowa's who again was caught by surprise. Lita dragged an unsure Trowa into the dinning room.

"I suggest we get inside then," Lita laughed out.

Quatre blinked as he followed the two in. 

Duo looked at Ami with a sly smile, "You two have been a great addition to the group."

Ami smiled, "I'd like to think that."

Ami and Duo walked into the dinning room and took their seats. Duo pulled out Ami's chair for her, Ami blinked at him.

Duo looked at Ami and laughed, "Have you never had a guy be a gentleman to you?"

Ami cheeks burned, "Um…"

Duo laughed, "It's part of the custom, you pull out the chair for the lady."

"Right," Ami said softly.

Duo sat next to Ami and Lita sat on the other side. Trowa sat across from Lita; Quatre sat at the head of the table. Wufei came in and was forced to sit across to the damn Maxwell, and Heero came in with a laptop in hand and sat across from Ami. 

As they all waited to get served, Ami spoke up. "Who were those people last night?" She asked. 

Heero raised a brow; he could tell that Ami wasn't one who'd say things from out of the blue without a real reason behind it. 

"We would ask you two the same thing." Heero told Ami and Lita.

Lita grinned, "What do you want to know? We have nothing to hide."

Ami smiled, "So we want to be honest with you all."

Lita looked at her friend with a questioning look, but Ami just nodded and smiled confidently. 

Lita nodded as well and turned back to the boys with a smug look on her face.

Heero leaned near the two girls, "Who are you both?"

Lita crossed her arms, "I'm Kino Lita, that is my real name. I'm a princess."

Heero blinked, something he hardly ever does.

"You're a princess?" Duo exclaimed. 

Duo started to howl and fell back in his chair. Ami turned to the side and looked at him with a smile.

"She happens to be right," Ami smiled. 

Duo wiped tears from his eyes but slowly stopped smiling as he gazed into Ami's eyes.

"You're not kidding, huh?" Duo was finally able to say.

Ami sighed and with that warm, soft smile of hers, she shook her head. "I happen to be one as well."

Wufei huffed, "You actually expect us to believe that?"

Lita stood up as well as Ami. They went to the door to make sure none of the maids were near.

Then, Lita and Ami faced the boys. Lita's eyes were twinkling with laughter while around the bridge of Ami's nose was a faint blush. 

Lita lifted up a green pen she held in her hand and shouted, "Jupiter Star Power!"

Ami did the same but her pen was a blue color and she shouted, "Mercury Star Power!"

In what was just a few seconds, Lita and Ami turned into the sailor outfits.

It rather felt like forever to the boy's…

Finally, Lita stood in a green fuku while Ami stood in a blue one. They both stood with smiles while the boy's sat at the table with jaws dropped to the floor. 

"What the hell…" Wufei said. What kind of magic was this?

Trowa's eyes were wide and his lips partially opened, trying to say something but it looked like he couldn't get to the words. Duo stood up and was staring that the two, blinking in confusion.

Heero, during the transformation, tried to grab his gun but dropped it from the blinding lights of the girl's auras. Quatre looked like he was going to faint!

"I'm Sailor Jupiter," Lita pointed to herself and then pointed to Ami, "And Ami is Sailor Mercury."

"I think you should sit down now, Duo." Sailor Jupiter told the guy. "It's going to be a long story…"

Hours passed, Lita and Ami transformed back to their regular selves, breakfast had been served and cleared, and they now all sat in the living room silent and unmoving. The girl's had told the boys everything from the beginning, how the Scouts came together all the way to Lady Mist and the mysterious Ethan Kingston. 

Heero growled as he ruffled his hair, "So, what? Why us five?"

"I don't know," Ami answered. "It seems our destines cross somehow and it's a necessity for both our future's." 

Duo shook his head and laughed, "Only us can come across the funniest things." Duo said this mostly to the boys than the girls. 

Ami smiled at Duo's lightness of the subject. Duo caught her eyes, but Ami quickly looked to the ground to avoid him. Duo's blues were darker than her blue eyes… but his were more dominating. 

She didn't want to be caught up in it and drown in the that sea…

It would be too dangerous for her… 

"Where are the people from yesterday?" Lita asked suddenly.

"Locked up in one of the rooms," Heero plainly stated.

"Who are they?" Lita added.

"We don't know," Heero said, "But they work for Oz. That much, I'm sure of."

"Oz? I've heard the name but nothing else. Who is this Oz?" Ami asked.

This time, it was the pilots' turn to tell their story. 

After a few minutes, everyone sat in silence as they took in everything. 

Lita and Ami de-transformed back into their daily clothes.

"So will you tell us who those people are?" Ami asked with confidence.

Wufei growled, "I still don't trust them."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You don't trust anyone so you don't count."

"I don't think I trust you either. This might be a trick," Heero added with no effort.

"You don't count either." Lita put in. "I mean, there's no other way we can prove that we're telling the truth."

"I trust them." Quatre said, smiling at a nodding Lita and a beaming Ami.

"Me, too!" Duo cheered.

"I don't think you'll work, Duo." Lita laughed. "You'd trust _any_ girl with legs and a pretty face."

Duo's eyes twinkled. "What can I say? I'm just a guy!"

Everyone heard a cough and they turned to look at Trowa. He was staring at Lita and Ami with incentive eyes.

"I trust them," he said.

Trowa said what he thought, which was rarely the case. From the looks of it, the boys seemed to be agreeing with Trowa. 

Whatever Trowa said, everyone listened to him. He wasn't one to speak unless it was important and something he thought that is needed to be known. So whatever he said, it went.

Lita was glowing at Trowa, "Thanks, Trowa." Lita said.

Trowa was taken back by her smile… so pure and so innocent and so…

Honest…

Thankfully, Quatre spoke up. 

But Lita's smile was still stuck in Trowa's mind, lost in his thoughts. 

"Athena. That's the name of the leader of the group that attacked us." Quatre folded his hands as he said this.

"Is that all you got?" Lita asked.

"It took us more than four hours last night jut to tell us her name and another hour for her to tell us she was the leader." Duo sighed, "She's good. Real good."

Lita punched her fist into her other hand. "Let me take a whack at her."

"Maybe if I could talk to her?" Ami asked Quatre, her voice soft but sure. 

The whole table turned to look at Ami, who hadn't said much during the duration of the conversation. 

"What can a weakling like yo_u_ do?" Wufei scolded.

Ami raised a brow at Wufei, "Do not say things you don't know anything about, Wufei. Things don't always seem to be what appear to be."

Everyone was speechless for a few seconds; even Wufei couldn't come up with anything else to say. He just blinked at Ami with surprise.

Lita started to laugh, along with Duo, and Quatre tired to suppress his own laughter by looking up at the ceiling. Trowa did exactly what Wufei was doing and Heero had somewhat of a smirk.

Ami looked to the floor but with a smile. 

"Well…" Ami looked up a little to the faces, "He deserved it."

That got even more laughs, which had the servants peeking through the dining room door to see why there was laughing when they've never heard it from the boy's…

Until the girls arrived…

Please Review! Thank You!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
